Electrophotographic machines such as a copier, a printer, and a fax machine using an electrophotographic method contain conductive members including conductive rolls such as a charging roll, a developing roll, a transfer roll, and a toner supply roll, and conductive belts such as a transfer belt and a fixing belt. Conventionally, as the conductive members of this type, there are known conductive members containing a conductive rubber elastic body layer that is provided with a surface layer on its outer periphery. The conductive rubber elastic body layers sometimes contain an ionic conductive agent that demonstrates uniform conductivity.